


Fall Together

by Coyote Grins (Inksinger)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Coyote%20Grins
Summary: A typical morning in Stormwind.





	Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user Haleth requested a fluffy birthday giftfic with Anduin and Capri, the latter of whom belongs to the lovely Capriciousr. After seeing how adorable these two are in the art that's been done for them, I was inspired to write my first bit of non-angsty fluff in four years!
> 
> Happy birthday, Capri! I hope you enjoy the fic!

Dawn comes early upon Stormwind Keep: The highest spires and towers of the great castle rise above even the mighty city walls and their parapets, and are thus the first to catch the gentle, golden light as the sun begins to rise beyond the horizon. A ray of sunlight falls softly against the heavy curtains of an upper window, and there it remains and brightens until enough of it can soak through the rich fabric and bleed into the room beyond.

Blue-tinged and warm, the light slowly crawls down the far wall and across the softly carpeted floor until it comes to rest across a large bed draped in fine, royal blue bedclothes. Here the light at last halts its slow advance, and where it remains unmoving the already warm bed begins to grow warmer still.

Two bodies lay intertwined beneath the heavy covers, and as the sunlight grows stronger through the curtain, one of them begins to stir, shifting slightly and letting out a long, quiet sigh.

King Anduin Wrynn emerges first from beneath the covers, his handsome face young and soft with sleep as he shifts slowly about. His brilliant blue eyes remain closed for a moment; despite the sunlight still seeping through the window, it's quite early in the morning - too early yet for anyone to waken, even the King himself.

 _Especially the King,_ he decides a moment later, when a little more of the drowsy fog lifts from his mind. Anduin is not by any means one to use his crown for his own benefit, but he also doesn't see how being able to sleep in another hour or so could possibly be considered an egregious abuse of privilege on a day where his schedule is largely open and nothing that _is_ scheduled is at all likely to take too long or blow up into anything more serious than a mild squabble between nobles.

He sighs again, long and low and contentedly, and finally lets his eyes flicker open to gaze down at the slender form curled close against his side.

Capri.

A smile tugs at his lips as he watches her sleep. She's smaller than him, not by much, but enough so all the same that she fits against him perfectly, as though the two of them were made to come together all along. One arm is slung across his torso, with her hand laying limp atop his chest; the other is curled against her chest, sandwiched between her body and his. Her soft, cinnamon-brown hair is tousled and lays all across her slender shoulders like a shawl, and more than a few stray lengths of her mane fall against Anduin, cool and sleek against his bare skin as he carefully reaches out to brush a few strands away from her face.

Even that gentle touch is enough to rouse her from her sleep, and with a soft, sighing little grumble, Capri begins to stretch and awaken beside him.

“Good morning,” Anduin murmurs, unable to keep a grin from unfurling across his face and bleeding into his tone as Capri frowns and ducks her head under her arm.

“No,” she mumbles. “Still sleeping. Shush.”

Anduin can't help but chuckle at that, and as grouchy as she looks and sounds Capri can't seem to keep from smiling a little in response, even as she presses close against him again with another grumble.

“I didn't say we have to get up just yet,” Anduin says.

“S'not allowed to be morning,” Capri counters. “Turn off the sun.”

Anduin laughs again, louder this time as he wrapped his arms about Capri and drew her close to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

“I can't turn off the sun,” he chuckles. “That isn't how things work.”

Capri lets out a long, very dramatic sigh and finally opens her eyes to pout up at him. The sunlight doesn't fall across her face directly, but there's enough light in the room now, even through the heavy curtains, that it catches in her warm brown eyes and makes them seem to glitter faintly with it.

“This is all very unfair,” she informs him after a moment. “I would have been perfectly happy sleeping a little longer.”

“You could always try dozing off again,” Anduin suggests, and there's a part of him that hopes she might. Beyond being his wife, Capri is his best friend, and he genuinely cherishes her company when she's awake and alert - but there's a gentle, almost fragile sort of serenity that falls about her as she sleeps, and they're so attuned to each other that the moments when he's able to see and quietly appreciate that serenity are rare. It's far more common that they fall asleep and awaken again within moments of each other… and usually it's Capri who's the last to sleep and the first to awaken.

“No, now I'm awake.” Capri rolls onto her back and stretches, lifting her arms over her head and pointing her toes in a long, luxurious wave of motion that makes Anduin suddenly more aware of how stiff his own body feels. It _also_ does a fantastic job of highlighting the many curves and planes of her lithe body, and heat briefly simmers through him at the sight.

She relaxes a moment later, still laying on her back as she stares up at him. She doesn't say anything right away, though her quiet staring doesn't bother Anduin a bit. He's never been opposed to long, unbroken silences, least of all those laden with unspoken contentment and sentiment. It's always wonderful to have a few moments to speak with Capri in private, but he cherishes the moments of weighted silence just as much.

After a moment, she drags herself upright, leaning back against the pillows and using her hands to urge Anduin to shift until he can comfortably lay his head atop her lap. Now he's left looking up at her, and from this angle she looks like some unknown, minor goddess, bathed as she is in the veiled sunlight and the gentleness she exudes at all times.

A slightly disheveled goddess, though. He smiles as the thought crosses his mind, but chooses not to share the joke when Capri smiles back and tilts her head questioningly. She might not quite appreciate the assessment - and Anduin is still somewhat self-conscious of his moments of sentimental poeticism. He never likes to sound pretentious.

Instead, he reaches up and cups her cheek in his hand, carefully running his thumb across the silky skin of her face as she leans into his touch. She's warm, almost hot to the touch compared to the slightly chilled morning air beyond the covers, and he wonders if that means his own skin feels cool against her cheek. If it does, she doesn't complain, nor does she seem at all bothered by it.

She reaches up after another moment of stillness and gently pulls her fingers through the front of his hair. He knows his golden mane is as hopelessly mussed from the night before as hers is, but Capri doesn't seem to mind at all. Neither does she ever hurt him, even when her nimble fingers encounter tangles that by all rights should cause him at least some small measure of pain when she works to loosen them. Her touch is feather-light, and rather than bringing him discomfort she manages almost to lull him back to sleep as she combs gently through his hair.

She stops a moment later, sliding her hands through the length of his hair and down farther still until she can rest them on his shoulders. Anduin hums a low, rumbling note in response, letting it resonate through him until he can feel the sensation pass through his shoulders and into Capri's hands.

“Now look who's trying to sleep the day away,” Capri teases. This time, when she speaks, she grins so widely that her nose scrunches up with the expression. It’s an incredibly fetching look for the mage.

“I can't help it,” Anduin says with a grin of his own. “I have the most beautiful woman in the world trying to lull me to sleep with gentle petting. That's a hard combination to resist.”

Capri's face blossoms with color as a soft, pink flush spreads across her cheeks at the compliment, and Anduin decides this is an even more attractive look for his queen. Too attractive to resist anymore, if he's completely honest with himself - and Anduin always strives for honesty.

He rolls, dragging himself up over Capri in a single, fluid motion as he leans forward and captures her lips with his own. Capri lets out a startled giggle, but meets him with just as much passion, happily wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he braces them both with one hand and captures her waist with the other. The night before might have been enough to sate and soothe them into sleep, but they are young and desperately in love, and soon their pulses begin to rise with renewed excitement.

They part for a moment to catch their breath, then lock against each other again; when they pull away the second time, Anduin lowers his head and begins to draw a trail of light, teasing kisses down Capri’s jaw and along the line of her slender neck. She shivers delightedly beneath him, and he can see and feel goosebumps rise across her skin as her hands slide back into his hair, encouraging and clinging to him. He grins for a moment, letting her feel his teeth against her flesh and rousing another flash of goosebumps across her shoulder as he begins to move lower still…

Out beyond the Keep, the great clocktower at the center of Stormwind City chimes, announcing the turning of another hour across the sleeping city and startling the birds roosting beneath its weathered rooftop into flight. The sound heralds a sudden, slow stirring in the city below, starting first with a changing of the guards who keep the peace throughout the streets and spreading steadily to the many shops that begin to open up for another day of business.

The rolling of the great clocktower carries clearly through the Keep, as well, and Anduin and Capri let out twin groans of disappointment. It seems they won't get away with a quick dalliance this morning, for that chime means that soon they will need to leave the warmth and softness of their bed and ready themselves for the day. Stormwind needs her King and Queen.

Even so, Anduin does not immediately pull away. Neither does Capri seem willing to let him try, for the moment he begins to withdraw, her arms tighten around him and she presses closer, kissing him again when he raises his head.

“We have to get up sometime, you know,” Anduin says after another moment, though he's grinning still with the heat they've stoked between them. “The kingdom isn't going to wait for us forever.”

Capri pouts again, her lips swollen and glistening now and her eyes dark with lingering desire. Rather than conceding the point, however, she leans in yet again and rests her forehead against Anduin's, closing her eyes with a sigh.

“It doesn't have to wait forever,” she murmured. “But surely a few minutes won't send us spiraling into anarchy, will they?”

He hesitates, enough his resolve is already rapidly crumbling away. They truly can't stay abed much longer; duty and propriety and simple common sense all demand that they must eventually get up and be productive. Even so, Capri makes an excellent point: The world isn't about to go spinning off its axis if the King and Queen of Stormwind linger here together for a few moments more.

Capri’s eyes flicker open again as she looks up at him through her long, dark lashes, and Anduin finds himself utterly powerless to resist such an alluring gaze - and so instead he presses closer yet, meeting her soft, welcoming body with his own and surrendering himself to the passion that now stirs desperately through him as the clocktower chimes a final time.


End file.
